criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Traitor Among Friends
A Traitor Among Fiends is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 28th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 70th case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot After the team found that Panther will directly attack prime minister of Croatia the whole squad joined the player to talk and save prime minister Mihael Horvat. He welcomed the whole team in the City Hall when a fire alarm started and someone threw a sleeping gas into the room. When the player wake up they saw a Detective Luka Brezovec who wanted to interrogate the player, but at that moment the player noticed a dead body, causing an investigation to begin. With Detective Brezovec the player searched a hall and found a dead body of Tomi Lakatos. Because team was nowhere to find, as well the prime minister, a player asked Luka to join him and solve the murder. Luka accepted with pride and said that he won't disappoint. Restoring the torn paper the player found that Panther is the killer and that someone from the future suspect list will be revealed as the leader of the LEGION. On the team's surprise the first suspect in the investigation was Chief Wilson who said that he woke up by the Sava river. The team went there and find Priya's badge and Josip's ammo belt, causing them to become suspects as well. Katarina after the autopsy said that Tomi was killed with some sort of poison but also she found that the killed held his hair while spilling the poison into his mouth causing the killer to left some powder confirmed to be a chalk powder and that the killer knocked him out first. For the first the player was left alone with a stranger to work on the case and by Luka's suggested they started to recap found. In that time from nowhere appeared Omer Kaya and said that something dangerous happening on the border with Serbia before he fainted. When they went there, they found that the border controls are totally destroyed and that whole scene looks like a battlefield. In that whole mess the player found more clues for two new suspects Judge Branko Andrich and Historian Adolf Weber. Judge Andrich said that after the smoke bomb exploded mysterious guys took his away and throw a lot outside Zagreb. The same story said and Adolf who added that he will never forgive himself for allowing them to kill one of the team. In the next steps of investigation the player and Luka discovered that Chief Wilson has a little strange scrapbook that he described as a joke between friends and that all the doodles and pictures of Tomi who is on fire was nothing but a joke and that Tomi also had one about him. As well they found that Josip and Tomi had a fight. Josip said that they get into a conflict because Tomi was short tempered and whenever they would talk Tomi would've started a fight. Also he added that the conflict appeared after Tomi broke his favorite collectable gun and that he didn't even apologized because of it. When the team spoke with Omer he said that he skipped that fact and said that Tomi since he back from his lurking around the Europe he become even more short tempered and when his girlfriend died it became worst since he didn't listen to his advice and one day he attacked him with an acid bottle. Luka and the player was again on short sticks when they heard the sound of war trumpets and gunshots sounds on the border with Serbia. When they approached the border again, they didn't found who shot, but they indeed found their gun. The person who shot at the border was Branko. He said that he need to let out his frustrations by shooting in the air and with a war trumpet he always always have with him because of Tomi. He said that he was the biggest security threat and that he is angry because now would need to perform a trial for the hero and savior of European peace on which Luka stayed speechless because a judge said that LEGION leader is a savior of European peace. Adolf was as well again interrogated after Skye found the threats and warning he sent to the victim. He said that he couldn't stand his mocking about his name.All the time he needed to hear how Tomi make fun of his name because someone else is also named Adolf. On the climax of murder investigations, Luka and the player arrested Elite Force Agent Priya Lopez. She played innocent on first and claimed that she is innocent and that she would never be the leader of some kind of terrorist organization. Eventually she confessed her plans and pointing the gun at Luka said that they should not move any meter closer or that Mihael Horvat will be dead and that Serbia will be the one to blame for it, risking a new war. Luka asked her why is she doing all this on what she replied that she always thought higher than that any other could. She said that she was introduced to the LEGION with her age of 7 and that since then she climbed from recruit to the leader and put her one task to destroy LEGION enemies - European International Police. She continued with a laugh and said that Operation Blackjack will be the final touch to creation of a new one, NEW WORLD ORDER. When they questioned her why she blackmailed all those people to kill she said that she wanted a proof that everyone will fear LEGION and that no one will try to stop them. As well, she said that sacrificing her own father into a murder victim was something magical and undescribable, something that make her status of a leader harder.She also said that all the plans could achieve that Tiger wasn't too proud to make a sacrifice for a new leader. Still at the gunpoint, Luka asked who is the new leader and what is Operation Blackjack she just said that he and everyone else will see when the time comes. Also, he asked her why she killed Tomi and not anyone else, on what she said that Tomi only found her secret. She continued with explanations and said that after Antigona died Tomi became more suspicious and started his own investigation and eventually, by accident found her diary where she wrote that she is the Panther and that she prepares a total destruction and when he found that he put a dot on his faith. She continued and said that next target was the player but that she couldn't finish the job on time because of other thing connected to LEGION. When she was ready to finish them, a sleeping dart hit her. Luka grab her gun and point of the direction where dark came from and found that Josip shot the Panther with a sleeping dart. Later on the trial, Judge Andrich was so happy to heart that LEGION is over that he sentenced her to double life sentence under maximum security prison. When the trial was finished, Chief Wilson approaches and asked the player and Luka to come to his office. Chief Wilson said that now how now Tomi is dead and Priya in prison the player have no partners he offered Luka a pace in EIP. He explained that Luka did a great job on this high class case and that he put his life in danger to save the Europe and that the team will be happy to have him as a member of the force. Luke promised that he won't disappoint the team and that will fight alongside the player until the good don't win. Chief Wilson offered him the badge and told the player to show him the headquarters. On the exit from the office Zeynep approaches them and said that the situation is urgent and that she need to show the team something. In her lab she showed the team a hologram map of Serbia and Croatia and said that they need to watch red dots who represent soldiers. Suddenly, Luka remembered that prime minister is still missing and if soldiers goes to the border that means that Croatia will declare war on Serbia. In a panic, the team went back to the Assembly of Croatia to search for more clues. Indie the hall the player found a cabinet with documents who ended up be a classified LEGION documents and inside the document was an "abdication of Panther". They decided to speak with her again and see who is the new leader. Priya laughed evilly and said that a new leader, Lion, is someone that the player met already but that they have something else on their mind and through the fake cough mentioned name of prime minister of Croatia. The player suggested that they could swap a border control place and maybe found a prime minister there. After searching the now war zone they found a time with coordinates which Zeynep confirmed that are coordinates of Save river. Underwater, the player and Luka took out a capsule and inside was a prime minister. After making sure that Mihael is alright they asked Zvone to make army general to stop the declaration of war on Serbia. Later, in the break room after everyone welcomed Luka to the team the start to talk that now with a new LEGION leader, Lion, a deal with LEGION is not over yet. Also since Priya took care of Austin's body that opened a new question - what happened to that body. Since no one had the answer to it they decided to go and again ask Priya about it but they were stopped by Maya who said that Luka and the player need to go to Bosnia and deal with Colonel Spangler and his machine of a death. Summary 'Victim' * Tomi Lakatos (Found poisoned in the Assembly of Croatia) 'Murder Weapon' * Poison 'Killer' * Priya Lopez Suspects FWilsonC28STE.png|Felix Wilson PLopezC28STE.png|Priya Lopez JBabichC28STE.png|Josip Babich OKayaSTE.png|Omer Kaya JAndrichC28STE.png|Judge Andrich AWeberC28STE.png|Adolf Weber Quasi-Suspect(s) MHorvatQSTE.png|Mihael Horvat ZSetilicSTEQ1.png|Zvonimir Setilic Killer's Profile * The Killer eats mayonnaise. * The Killer uses chalks. * The Killer is part of European International Police. * The Killer wears gold accessories. * The Killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Torn paper, Dirty ID; Victim identified: Tomi Lakatos) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Killer's Message) *Examine Dirty ID (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt (Result: Mud; New Suspect: Chief Wilson) *Speak with Chief Wilson about his disappearance (Prerequisite: Dirt recognized; New Crime Scene: Sava) *Investigate Sava (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Broken pieces, Pile of dirt) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: EIP badge; New Suspect: Priya Lopez) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Ammo beltname) *Examine Faded name (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Josip Babich) *Inform Priya about the murder (Prerequisite: badge restored) *Inform Josip about the murder (Owner's name recovered) *Analyze Killer's message (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats mayonnaise. *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses chalks; Murder Weapon classified: Poison) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Omer Kaya *Speak with Omer abut his appearance (Profile Updated: Omer eats mayonnaise and uses chalks; New Crime Scene: Croatian-Serbian Border) *Investigate Croatian-Serbian Border (Clues: Gavel, Leather shoulder bag, Trash can) *Examine Gavel (Result: Name; New Suspect: Judge Andrich) *Examine Leather Shoulder bag (Result: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Adolf Weber) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Shop receipt) *Speak with Judge Andrich about his lost Gavel (Prerequisite: Gavel name recovered; Profile Updated: Branko eats mayonnaise) *Question Adolf about the torn photo of him and the victim (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile Updated: Adolf eats mayonnaise) *Analyze Shop receipt (06:00:00; attribute: The Killer is part of EIP; Profiles Updated: Priya, Josip, Omer, Branko, Chief Wilson and Adolf are part of EIP; New Crime Scene: President's Stand) *Investigate President's Stand (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed; Clues: Broken CCTV, Torn scrapbook) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Examine Torn scrapbook (Result: scrapbook) *Speak with Chief Wilson about the scrapbook (Prerequisite: Scrapbook recovered; Profile Updated: Chief Wilson eats mayonnaise and uses chalks) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00) *Question Josip bout his argument with the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Profile Updated: Josip eats mayonnaise and uses chalks) *Ask Omer why he didn't say anything about the fight with him and Tomi (Prerequisite: Josip interrogated) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Border Barricade *Investigate Border Barricade (Clues: Pile of leaves, Broken Laptop) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Gun) *Examine Broken Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Gun (12:00:00) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) *Question Judge Andrich why he shot on the border with Serbia (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Profiles Updated: Branko uses chalks & Priya eats mayonnaise and uses chalks) *Speak with Adolf about his threats for the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; New Crime Scene: Underwater) *Investigate Underwater (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Poison bottle, Baton) *Examine Poison bottle (Result: Fibers) *Examine Baton (Result: Clean substance) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has black hair) *Analyze Clean Substance (10:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears golden accessories) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Eve of Disaster 2! Eve of Disaster 2 *See what Chief Wilson has to tell you (Reward: Priya's necklace) *See what Zeynep has to show you (Prerequisite: Chief Wilson interrogated) *Investigate City Hall (Prerequisite: Zeynep interrogated; Clues: Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet (Result: Dorn document) *Examine Torn document (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Question Panther about the new leader of LEGION (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Croatia-Serbian border (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Pile of mud) *Examine Pile of mud (Result: Locked timer) *Examine Locked timer (Result: Timer & coordinates) *Investigate Underwater (Prerequisite: Time unlocked: Clues: Locked Capsule) *Examine Locked Capsule (Result: Mihael Horvat) *Make sure that Prime Minister Horvat is alright (Prerequisite: Capsule unlocked; Reward: Burger) *Ask Zvonimir to stop the declaration of war (Prerequisite: Mihael interrogated) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)